legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Robin
Red Robin is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in Kingdom Come #2 (June 1996) as an identity the elderly Nightwing adopts, the current iterations is a former Robin who operates outside of Gotham City. A later addition to DC's roster before its reboot, the character is best associated with teams outside of the United States, including Batman Incorporated and the Outsiders. Added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 4.0, Red Robin's costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit or the Batcomputer. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted access to his abilities and gadgets. Backstory There have been several individuals who have used the Red Robin identity, though the most popular is Timothy "Tim" Drake, the third Robin. The identity was first used by a middle-aged Dick Grayson, who had retired as Nightwing and joined Superman's new Justice League. In the main DC Universe, the Red Robin identity was first adopted by Jason Todd, who took on the identity during a mission to find Ray Palmer. He would later adopt the identity during the Battle for the Cowl, where he and Grayson fought to take over the role of Batman following Bruce Wayne's apparent death. Following this event, the Red Robin persona was adopted by the criminal General, who used the identity as a cover for his criminal exploits. Hoping to prove Jason's innocence, Tim Drake, who had recently left the role of Robin in favour Damian Wayne, uncovered the criminal's operations and exposed them. After General was arrested, he decided to take on and reform the identity, whilst also investigating Batman's death. After Wayne's returned to the role of Batman, Tim continued to operate as Red Robin, primarily operating in Paris, France. During this time, he would become a member of the Outsiders and later the international Batman Incorporated, a international group of vigilantes funded by Batman. Red Robin would undertake investigations that were either too risky for Batman to undertake or outside of the Dark Knight's attention. He is widely regarded as one of the best skilled investigators in the DC Universe, even becoming a contender for the title "World's Greatest Detective". In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Red Robin was first made available in the Superheroes Unlimited in version 4.0. His costume is available through crafting in the Batcomputer and can be worn by the player. This grants them Speed 2 whilst sprinting, Acrobatics 1 and Stealth. Red Robin will also be able to equip his Battle Staff (Weapon Equip Key), glide (Suit Ability 2 Key) and use anti-cloaking technology (Suit Ability 9 Key). The player will also be able to double jump, use Bat-Gadgets and will be immune to Fall Damage. Crafting To craft Red Robin in the Superheroes Unlimited, you will need: *14 Black Cloth *3 Red Cloth *3 Gold Ingots *2 White Cloth *2 Black-Iron Blocks *1 Gold Block Red Robin Mask Recipe.png|Red Robin's Mask Recipe Red Robin Chestpiece Recipe.png|Red Robin's Chestpiece Recipe Red Robin Leggings Recipe.png|Red Robin's Leggings Recipe Red Robin Boots Recipe.png|Red Robin's Boots Recipe Legends Mod After being removed for the Superheroes Unlimited 5.0, Red Robin returned to it during the merger into the Legends Mod. His costume can now be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit, costing 2,020 tokens. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 7, Speed 4 when sprinting, and Acrobatics 2. Red Robin also has Fortitude 2, Mental Defense 2, Stealth and is immune to poison. Red Robin can also quick-use gadgets (Ability 1 Key to use, Ability 5 Key to change), glide (Ability 2 Key), enter combat (Ability 3 Key) and use Night-Vision technology (Ability 4 Key). He can also equip a Bo Staff (Equip Key) and use Detective Mode (Utility Key). As a special ability, Red Robin will be able to use "Identity", allowing him to track targets for extended periods of time (Special Key). Quick-Use Gadgets The following gadgets can be quick-used by Red Robin: *Red Robin Discs *Heated Batarangs *Smoke Pellets *Gas Pellets *Freeze Grenades Crafting In addition to tokens, the following items are required to access Red Robin from Legends 2.0 onwards: *24 Black Fabric *10 Electronics *6 Red Fabric *6 Black-Iron Ingots *4 Black Stained Leather *2 White Fabric *1 Gold Ingot *1 Red Robin Disc Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Outsiders Category:Batman